Accidente
by GriisleChan
Summary: Simplemente eso, algo que sucedía de imprevisto, sin intención alguna. Aunque las consecuencias post-accidentes podían variar. Daisuga. One-shot.


¡Hola! Bienvenidos a lo que es mi primer fanfic para este fandom XD

Este es sólo un one-shot random y sin mucha cosa que escribí en un momento de inspiración. Es mi primera vez manejando a esta pareja (que me encanta por cierto) y, por lo tanto, tal vez no haya quedado tan bien como esperaba XD

Bueno, espero les agrade al menos :) también espero pronto agarrarle el ritmo y sacar más fanfics n3n/

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu no es mío, para nada, sólo lo es este fanfic que escribí en un momento de ocio e inspiración~ y por amor a la OTP :3

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Recién finalizaba la práctica diaria, para alivio de muchos quienes estaban realmente cansados por su pesado día, y por ahora se encontraban organizando el gimnasio para después irse sus hogares.

Todo bien, hasta ahí, pero un simple e inesperado accidente cambió todo alertando a los miembros del equipo.

-¿Estás bien, Suga-san?-

Hinata fue el primero en acercarse hacia donde el acontecimiento había ocurrido y, lanzándole una mirada entre atenta y preocupada, se dirigió a su vice-capitán... A ese que ahora se encontraba en el suelo envuelto como pez recién atrapado con la malla de voley.

En segundos estuvieron todos a su alrededor, preocupados también, y comenzaron a ayudarle a salir de ahí. Pero ¿Cómo todo sucedió? Pues Suga, sobre una baja escalera, se encargaba de quitar la malla y, en un descuido, terminó yéndose al suelo junto a ella. Si, por muy a su mala suerte.

Ciertamente, la escena era muy graciosa, bastante, pero nadie se atrevía a reírse o tomar en broma el asunto, sabían bien que con mamá cuervo debían mantenerse al margen... Estaban conscientes que enojarle no era si quiera una opción, no señor. Y esto lo sabían Tanaka y Nishinoya más que nadie...

Una vez libre, al fin, Asahi ofreció su mano para que se levantara. Le costó un poquito hacerlo, le había dado algo de calambre estar en esa posición, pero a la final estuvo de pie sin mayores problemas listo para continuar con sus labores.

-¿A dónde vas?-

Sólo para ser frenado por el llamado de su capitán, lo que consiguió que volteara a verle un poco extrañado. Ahí notó a los demás miembros lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación ¿Y ahora qué?

-Deberías sentarte. Gracias al cielo no fue una fuerte caída, pero hay que tomar precauciones-

Daichi lo tomó de los hombros, autoritario, y sin dejarle protestar si quiera le arrastró hasta sentarlo en un banco tal cual como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-No te preocupes Suga-san ¡Nosotros terminaremos!-

Se escuchó el comentario energético de Tanaka seguido de algunos por parte del libero, claramente apoyando su noción. Ellos, todos en realidad, estaban de acuerdo con su capitán.

-No hace falta, estoy bien- aclaró, buscando hacer entender a sus compañeros. No estaba lastimado o algo peor ¿Por qué entonces exageraban tanto?

-Ellos tienen razón- Asahi intervino, claramente no de su lado- De todas formas falta muy poco para acabar- con su voz serena buscó convencerle.

Sugawara buscaba insistir, en serio no quería quedarse ahí como si nada a ver a sus compañeros trabajar cuando ni estaba herido, pero a al final se quedó en silencio, sabía perfectamente que cuando una idea se metía en la cabeza de cada uno de los miembros del equipo era prácticamente imposible hacerla cambiar.

Y ahí estaba él, como predijo, observando a los demás yendo de un lado a otro acabando con las tareas; Hinata y Kageyama peleando por un lado, Tsukishima perdiendo la paciencia gracias a ellos y Yamaguchi buscando que se relajara, Tanaka y Noya haciendo lo posible para impresionar a la manager -que ni atención les prestaba por cierto- y los otros concentrados en lo que hacían. Sí, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Genial, no sólo le tocaba la banca en los partidos, ahora tenía el _placer _de estar en ella hasta en los momentos de limpieza.

-Anímate-

Todo pensamiento deprimente -sí, para él lo eran- se esfumó ante aquello. Giró el rostro y se encontró con su manager, la mismísima Kiyoko, sonreírle levemente antes de hacer una reverencia y retirarse.

Bien, eso fue más que suficiente para que dejara de dar vueltas en ese asunto sin mucha importancia.

Daichi le observaba, a su distancia, y pudo percatarse de su cambio de expresión a una más alegre, y todo gracias a la joven chica. Se sintió aliviado y continuó con lo suyo pensando en que hacer una vez fuera de la escuela para compensar a su querido amigo. Es que lo veía necesario, sabía perfectamente que se sintió un poco excluido al dejarle ahí, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Como capitán no pudo simplemente no preocuparse, sobre todo tratándose del propio Suga.

-¡Listo! ¡Nos vemos mañana!-

Se despidieron, cuando por fin acabaron, y se fueron dispersando poco a poco tomando su propio camino. Ahora sólo quedaban los tres de tercer año, charlando de trivialidades de sus clases, hasta que Asahi se despidió antes de alejarse del dúo de capitanes.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? Yo invito-

Sugawara no pudo evitar extrañarse un poco ante su repentina propuesta. Bueno, no era la primera vez que le decía algo así, para nada, pero aún seguía sorprendiéndole, tomándole por sorpresa.

-¿Tienes algo en mente, Daichi?- preguntó, capaz era esa la razón por la que se lo proponía.

-Bueno...- se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, buscando como dar su respuesta. Es que, de verdad, Suga era demasiado astuto- Si, hay un nuevo puesto de _takoyaki_ cerca de mi casa y quisiera ir a probarlos. Muchos dicen que son realmente buenos- terminó dando su verdadera razón.

-Ya veo...- se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste cuando estábamos todos juntos? Creo que a los demás también les hubiera gustado ir- recordó al resto del club.

No era de extrañarse, tampoco era la primera vez que Sugawara pensaba en los demás miembros, así tal cual una _mamá_. Y eso, aunque Daichi bien conocía ese lado suyo, le hacía sonreír.

-Bueno... Se me acaba de ocurrir- soltó una risita, inocente. Y si, era una mentirilla, sólo estaba siendo egoísta al querer tener un momento con él sin el resto del equipo presente. Desde hace días andaba con ese plan y buscaba también compensarle por lo anterior.

Suga alzó una ceja, curioso ante esa declaración, pero no le dio más vuelta al asunto. En el fondo estaba contento de que solo estuviera él con su capitán.

-Está bien- aceptó- Espero y sean buenos a como dicen- se quedó pensativo, había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que probó un _takoyaki_.

-Entonces vamos a comprobarlo nosotros mismos- animado, no era por ser negativo pero no se esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, propuso.

-¡Sí!- sonrió con aquella sonrisa deslumbrante suya, esa que de alguna manera extraña le resultaba especial a Daichi.

Y así, capitán y vice-capitán, se perdieron entre las reducidas calles con un sólo objetivo: probar aquel _takoyaki_ popular. Además, para que mentir, estando algo ansiosos por tener ese chance de pasar más tiempo juntos sin tener al voley de por medio.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Y hasta ahí llegó la inspiración X'D la verdad es que estaba intentando continuar con otro fanfic, de otro fandom, y esto terminó saliendo XD<p>

En fin, espero les haya agradado por lo menos (: y me disculpo por si hubo algún error t3t estoy subiendo esto a casi la 1am X'D

¡Ah! pues algún comentario con respecto a esto pueden dejarlo libremente en un review. Soy buena gente, lo juro uwu XD okya...

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
